


falling for you (can't be falling for you/shouldn't be)

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Edit, F/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: I used to bedirewolfjon
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, background Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	falling for you (can't be falling for you/shouldn't be)

Sansa’s life isn’t perfect. After all, she has put her own dreams on hold to support her husband Harry’s career. But that is love isn’t it?

When she finds out Harry is having an affair with his assistant Myranda, she decides she is going to take her time executing her revenge on the cheating bastard.

Everything is running smoothly until Sansa finds Jon Snow standing in her way. Jon is the handyman her husband has hired to do some odd jobs around the house. But there is no reason for him to look so freaking hot while doing them. And she’s quite certain those forearms and pouty lips should be illegal. 

* * *

Jon is not proud of this game he is playing. But what else is a man to do when he’s desperate?

He called the number on the ad because the pay was surprisingly high, but Harrold Hardyng insisted on meeting him in person first. The smug bastard looked him up and down and laughed, telling him he was perfect.

The assignment was simple: seduce Harry’s wife, sleep with her, and make sure there was evidence. The complication Jon wasn’t counting on was that he would actually fall for Sansa. Redheads have always been his weakness. And he’s quite certain her skimpy outfits and the way she keeps biting her lip around him should be illegal. 


End file.
